1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowl for dispensing comestibles in a new and novel manner. In particular, the invention is ideally suited for eating of cereal or the like with a liquid such as milk.
Cereal is consumed by millions of people on a daily basis. Many of these people do not wish to eat soggy cereal. The problem with eating crispy cereal is that while eating, the cereal turns soggy due to the milk that it is mixed with. Most people who eat cereal prefer to eat crisp, crunchy cereal with every spoonful, but the cereal turns soggy before the person is half way through eating it. This prevents most people from totally enjoying the cereal. My invention provides the solution to this problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents contain disclosure of multiple compartmented containers, for example as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,875 and 3,394,861. In contrast to the prior art, my compartments are at different levels to permit separation of the comestibles, and ready mixing thereof when desired. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.